


Happy Valentines day, Shadowfam! --- Malec special

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood with a stubble, Bottom Magnus Bane, Daddy Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extravagant Magnus Bane, Kitten Magnus Bane, Lap Dances, Love and Lust, M/M, Magnus Bane in high heels, Neck Kissing, Riding, Smut, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Magnus Bane decided to treat his fiancé on Valentines Day.





	Happy Valentines day, Shadowfam! --- Malec special

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT WARNING

Magnus Bane was in the kitchen to cooked up breakfast for himself and his fiance for a big day ahead. Magnus smiled as he felt two strong arms curling around his waist, he hummed as he flipped the pancakes.

 

“Alexander. Good morning.” Magnus purred at the man behind him and Alec smirked into Magnus’ neck.

 

“Morning.” Alec said a rough voice and he began to kiss Magnus’ neck slowly, driving the older man crazy. Magnus managed to finish their breakfast and sat the plates on the table with a smile. Alec smiled back as he sat at the table and Magnus sat on Alexander’s lap facing the table. Alec smirked.

 

“How are you this morning?” Alec asked as he placed his hands on Magnus’ hips and Magnus relaxed at just being touched by Alec.

 

“Mmmm my morning was fantastic, I’m surprised I can even walk from last night’s activities.” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at Alexander and he felt Alec start to rub his thighs soothingly with a huge smirk on his face.

 

“I’m surprised also, last night you took my cock so well and you screamed so loud that made our ears ring.” Alec said, remembering everything that happened last night which made Magnus blush uncontrollably.

 

“A.. Alexander!!” Magnus stuttered shyly and Alec smirked as he trailed his hands upwards near Magnus’ half hard cock which made Magnus moaned.

 

“D...daddy!! We have to… eat first!!” Magnus said as their food just sat there and Alec agreed then they ate.

 

**Later on that day**

 

Magnus stroked his chin with a smirk as he looked at two outfits in front of him and only one outfit stood out to him the most. His red sparkly briefs and his red sparkly heels that were 6 inches, Magnus was going to give Alec a night they wouldn’t forget. He walked into the bathroom to apply makeup that matches the outfit and grinned wickedly when he applied his red gloss to his lips.

 

Alec walked 20 minutes later into the candle lit apartment and the candles led to their bedroom, he smiled as he followed them in and saw Magnus riding an 8 inch dildo. Magnus scent Alec so he rode the dildo faster and his moaning increased as Alec watched him with hungry eyes.

 

“A...Daddyyyy, mmmm yes!” Magnus said as he twitched his asshole on the dildo when Alec grabbed the dildo and pushed it into Magnus’ hole, by this time Alec has removed his shirt and trousers in an instant. Magnus muttered something that Alec didn’t get.

 

“You okay kitten?” Alec asked to make sure Magnus was okay with this and Magnus took the opportunity to kiss Alec hard, biting his lip and shoving his tongue deep in his mouth. Alec gasped quietly as he led the demanding kiss to a sweet soft kiss and laid Magnus down on the bed with the dido stilled inside of Magnus.

 

“Alexander, please fuck me.” Magnus managed to escape Alec’s lips to breathe and Alec smiled as his lips trailed down to Magnus’ neck. Magnus closed his eyes and let out an aroused and satisfied sigh as he held Alec’s head in his neck, he was enjoying this. Magnus flipped their positions so he straddled Alec’s hips and smirked wildly as Alec laughed. Magnus had his red heels on the whole time and just realized then was just about to take them off as Alec gently grabbed his wrists with hungry eyes.

 

“Leave them on Kitten, they look hot on you.” Alec said truthfully and Magnus giggled happily as he rubbed his uncovered hole over Alec’s covered dick that caused the two to sigh. Magnus rubbed slightly faster as he looked down at Alec with his seducing golden eyes and threw his head back as Alec dug his fingers in the fat of Magnus’ juicy ass. Alec loved Magnus’ playful side and always encouraged it because Magnus looked adorable and sexy when he was needy.

 

“Yes, please.” Magnus dragged his painted nails down Alec’s hairy chest leaving red marks and Alec closed his eyes as he switched their position again so he could tower over Magnus. He looked up at Alec with lust and smirked playfully.

 

“Come on daddy, fuck me.” Magnus said looking deep in those hazel eyes, watching them look over Magnus’ beautiful body. Alec smiled as he got up on his knees in front of Magnus’ entrance and slowly blew over the area causing Magnus to have goosebumps as Alec chuckled, he added a slicked up finger before Magnus’ pleaded because he knew his lover so well.

 

“This is what you want? Daddy to fuck you hard? I want to make you _scream_ my name.” A;ec asked Magnus as he moaned quietly and he bucked his hips, Magnus grabbed Alec’s face and kissed him hard. Alec kissed back as he prepared Magnus at the same time quickly because they both were getting dangerously close, Magnus spread his legs wide open for Alexander to go deeper and ripped his lips away from Alec’s lips again then cried out in ecstasy when Alec his his G spot. Alec smirked as he continuously hit is dead on making Magnus see stars and Magnus gripped Alec’s shoulder tightly then tried to pull Alec’s fingers out.

 

“Alexanderrr, FUCK ME!” Magnus screamed as he felt Alec’s fingers come out slowly, not to hurt Magnus and Alec ripped the condom open with his teeth. Magnus quickly grabbed the condom and threw Alec back on their bed as he took Alec’s cock in his mouth with a fast motion, Alec groaned happily as his fingers brushed Magnus’ hair out the way to see his face before he fucked it. Alec raised his hips up and down into Magnus’ warm mouth then saw Magnus face screw up as Alec’s cock hit the back of his neck. Magnus slurred up all the precum and rolled the condom on Alec’s dick as he straddled his hips once again then slide it in.

 

“Fuckkkk!!” They both moaned as Alec’s 9 incher hit Magnus’ G spot immediately and Magnus looked down at Alec with a smirk as he shifted onto his knees, rocking backwards and forwards wildly. Alec placed his giant hands on Magnus’ gorgeous hips as he watched his lover ride him to get his release desperately and he thrusted upwards, slamming Magnus’ prostate.

 

“YES, ahhh!! Mmm, yes, fuck, RIGHT THERE!!! Ahhh mmmm yessss!!!”  Magnus screamed into Alec’s neck as he sucked a few hickeys on his runed side and Alec knew Magnus liked that rune so he let him do what he wanted as he thrusted into him faster. The bed frame slammed against the wall continuously in rhythm with their love making joined with Magnus’ screams and chants of Alec’s name, Alec’s harsh grunts and breathes could be heard then the faint sound of skin slapping together violently.

 

“Magnus…. Fuck! You look… so gorgeous!!” Alec forced out as Magnus’ body started to shake at the pleasure and gripped Alec’s hair then came violently over their chests, Alec’s cock got clamped down by Magnus’ tencing hole witch caused Alec to cum in the condom.

 

They stilled their movements and moaned uncontrollably as Alec pulled his dick out, throwing the condom out letting up giant breathes. Magnus was purring softly as he sprawled across Alec’s chest with a grin. Alec curled his left arm around Magnus shoulder and kissed his check.

 

“Happy Valentines Day, Kitten.” Alec whispered into Magnus ear and saw that it sent shivers down his lover’s spin, Magnus sighed happily and kissed Alexander’s mouth.

 

“Happy Valentines Day to you too, Daddy.” Magnus grinned at Alec and he laughed slowly as he cuddled Magnus in closer, kissing him some more. Alec got up to go to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up and Magnus slipped his heels off with a satisfied moan, Alec smiled and climbed back into the bed then cleaned up. They went to sleep.

  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you guys liked it!!


End file.
